


One Joy- An Escape the Night One-Shot

by Lucy112235



Series: If The Other One Won [1]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: If DeStorm had won the pool gem challenge- an Escape the Night one-shot.





	One Joy- An Escape the Night One-Shot

"DeStorm! Hold the goggles to your face!"

"Gabbie!"

"Don't help DeStorm!"

"Are you crazy?"

_Would they be happy if I died?_

_Stop it, stop it, stop it. You’ve got Gabbie. She wants you to win. Don’t disappoint her._

He will _not_ die because some depressed boyfriend got mad at him for being alive.

DeStorm Power checked the pool floor for the millionth time, only to be left with nothing.

 

_DeStorm, please. I’m rooting for you. We have each other’s backs. We’re an alliance._

_We get each other._

Gabbie Hanna looked at Joey, at Tana, at Andrea, at Tyler, at Liza. All her friends, wanting her greatest ally to die.

“Can we get new goggles?” Joey asks.

“Just scoop!” Tyler calls.

_They want Alex to find the gem. Not DeStorm._

“I know, but there are hundreds of gems!” Alex yells, frustrated.

Tyler and Liza exchange worried looks. “Well, your not going to find it by not scooping!”

“Just keep scooping! Just keep scooping!”

Destorm will win. He has to.

 

Alex looked up at Liza, Joey, Gabbie, Tana, Andrea, and Tyler staring at him, all praying that he lives.

All except Gabbie.

_ Don’t think about her. Think about Lauren. _

Alex Wassabi remembers his beautiful girlfriend, her adorable smile, her warmth, her twinking brown eyes, and new energy ignites inside of him.

“You Gotta Scoop! And Check!” The others clap and sing. “Scoop! And Check! Say what now! Scoop! And Check! Alright! Scoop! And Check! Okay! Scoop! And Check! Check it now! Scoop!  And Check! Scoop! And Check! Oh yeah! Scoop! And Check!”

The music is the one joy in this horrible mess, and even DeStorm and Alex start dancing.

_ Find the gem, Alex. Avenge Lauren. _

Alex dove in the water and began to scoop, looking carefully at all the different colored gems.

“Keep doing that!”

“Hell yeah!”

“That’s the best thing you’ve done!”

“Prince of scooping and checking!”

“Yeah!”

“My King!”

_ They want me to win. Just find the damn gem. It’s in the deep end. I know it is _

 

As DeStorm straps on the new goggles, he can’t stop think about all the people above him, cheering for Alex.

“Alex, be quick! DeStorm has them on!”

“Alex, hurry!” 

“My boy!”

“Alex, hurry! He’s under the water with the new goggles!”

“Win! You got this!”

_ They want Alex to win. They want me to die. _

_ Stop think about that. Think about Gabbie!  _

_ “DeStorm!”  _

_ Gabbie chose me. She saved my life. I have to survive. For her. _

DeStorm Power looked for the thousandth time under the pool’s cold surface.

_ Wait.. what is that? That’s… _

He grabs it and comes to the surface, fist in the air, his heart happier than ever before.

_ Don’t worry, Gabbie. I’m not dying tonight. _ _  
_

__

“I found it!” DeStorm yells.

_ Omigod. He did it! He’s not going to die! _

_ He’s going to live. DeStorm’s going to live. And with him by her side, Gabbie will too. _

_ And Alex… _

“ _ What? _ ” 

“Are you kidding me?”

“No!”

“Alex!”

__

_ Oh no… _

_ He found the gem. He found the gem. That means… _

_ I’m dead. _

He looked around, cherishing his last moments.

_ No… I’m not supposed to die like this…  _

_ I should die next to my beautiful Lauren, by our beautiful children, in our beautiful home… _

_ Not like this… _

“Alex!”

“No!”

“DeStorm shouldn’t win!”

_ Not like this… _

DeStorm hands Cash the gem.

“The Gem is yours.” Cash says.

_ Wait… maybe… _

“Time for the execution.”

_ Please, god, no… _

“The  _ execution _ ?”

“No!”

“Alex! Please!”

Alex Wassabi stepped out of the pool.

_ Well, this is the end. _

The dark army soldier positioned himself.

_ Moose. Mom. Dad. Roi. _

The soldier drew his bow.

_ Lauren, I’m sorry. I’ll see you soon. _

_ I love you. _

“FIRE!”

The arrow shot right through the Novelist’s chest, and he never thought again.

__  
  


DeStorm walked into the room, where the group was there, waiting for him.

“DeStorm!” 

Gabbie ran up and hugged him, 

_ Don’t worry, Gabbie. I’m here. I’m alive. _

No one says a word. It doesn’t matter to Gabbie. She’s got DeStorm.

One joy in a maze of grief.

__

_  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Alex, I do like you more than DeStorm, but DeStorm gets so much hate, so I thought I would show him a little love.
> 
> Inspired by the "Quiet" ETN one-shot by canufeelthemagictonight.


End file.
